The Power of Friendship
by Empress of Jyoumi
Summary: Gabumon likes Biyomon but she is with Agumon. Agumon and Gabumon have a big fight and Gabumon leaves. Then both Agumon and Biyomon are captured. Will Gabumon forgive Agumon and rescue both? Or will he only rescue Biyomon?
1. Chapter 1

PAIRINGS Matt and Sora Joe and Mimi TK and Kari Ken and Yolei Gabumon and Palmon Agumon and Biyomon Veemon and Gatomon

Chapter 1 The Fight

Gabumon: Biyomon can we talk?

Biyomon: Gabumon stop this how many times do I have to tell you?

Gabumon: What does he have that I don't?

Biyomon: My love.

Agumon: Gabumon why are you bothering her?

Gabumon: What do you have that I don't?

Agumon: Listen Gabumon you have no reason to be jealous...

Gabumon: I'M NOT JEALOUS OF YOU AND BIYOMON!

Agumon: Gabumon stop it thats enough?

Gabumon: Why are you going to go cry to Tai now?

Agumon: No why don't you go cry to Matt?

(Agumon and Gabumon start fighting.)

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

(The attack surprises Agumon and he goes flying. Biyomon runs to him.)

Biyomon: Gabumon what's wrong with you? Your heart is filled with hate the crest of friendship won't glow if you do this!

Gabumon: Stay out of this Biyomon.

Tentomon: Gabumon calm down.

Palmon: Gabumon don't hate Agumon!

(Agumon gets up.)

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

Tentomon: I'm going to call Izzy.

Gomamon: I'll come with you.

(Tentomon and Gomamon contact Izzy.)

Izzy: Tentomon hi! What's up?

Tentomon: Izzy is there some way you can contact Tai and Matt?

Izzy: Yeah I can call them up. Why?

Gomamon: Agumon and Gabumon are in a massive fight. They're actually using their powers against each other.

Izzy: WHAT? Omg! Thats bad. Well Tai's actually over Matt's house so that makes it easier.

(Izzy calls up Matt's house. His dad picks up.)

Mr. Ishida: Hello?

Izzy: Hi Mr. Ishida this is Matt's friend Izzy. Is Matt there?

Mr. Ishida: Sure. I'll just call him. Matt! Phone for you! It's Izzy!

Matt: Okay thanks Dad. Hey Izzy what's up?

Izzy: Matt, you and Tai need to get to the Digiworld right away.

Matt: Why? What's the big deal?

Izzy: Agumon and Gabumon are in a humungous fight they're even using their powers on each other.

Matt: Really? Do you know why?

Izzy: No but you two should stop them.

Matt: Okay I'll just tell Tai and then we'll go.

(They hang up. Matt goes back to the room and explains to Tai.)

Tai: What's wrong with our digimon?

Matt: Yeah I know. Lets go.

(Tai and Matt go to the digital world and see their digimon fighting.)

Gabumon: You filthy creature!

Matt: Gabumon stop!

Tai: Agumon!

(The two boys pull their digimon apart.)

Agumon: Let me at him Tai!

Gabumon: Back off Matt.

Tai: What is wrong with the two of you?

Matt: Yeah you're supposed to be friends.

Agumon: Gabumon's not worthy of friendship.

Gabumon: Shut up!

Tai: Okay both of you stop this right now.

Agumon: Gabumon you're a loser I wish you had never joined our team you were better off alone no wonder you didn't have any friends you don't deserve them!

(Silence. At that moment Agumon knew he had gone too far. )

Agumon: Gabumon I'm sorry...

(Before Agumon could continue Gabumon ran away.)

Matt: Gabumon!

(Matt goes after him. Agumon starts crying. Tai hugs him.)

Agumon: I didn't mean to hurt him Tai.

Tai: I know you didn't buddy.

Is this the end of Agumon and Gabumon's friendship? Or will it survive? 


	2. Chapter 2

PAIRINGS Matt and Sora Joe and Mimi TK and Kari Ken and Yolei Gabumon and Palmon Agumon and Biyomon Veemon and Gatomon Patamon and Renamon Chapter 2

Last time you saw Gabumon run away and Agumon regretting his words.

(Matt catches up with Gabumon and notices he is crying. Matt hugs him.)

Matt: Gabumon, Agumon didn't mean to hurt you.

Gabumon: I know. But what he said was true.

Matt: I don't think it is. Everyone deserves friends. And your a great person Gabumon and a very good friend.

Gabumon: So you don't regret becoming my friend?

Matt: Not even for a minute.

Gabumon: Hey Matt?

Matt: Yeah?

Gabumon: You're the best friend ever.

Matt: Right back at you mate.

(The two stayed silent for a minute until Matt broke the silence.)

Matt: So what were you and Agumon fighting about?

Gabumon: Biyomon.

Matt: Why?

Gabumon: I really like her as more then a friend but she's with Agumon and I kind of lost my temper at the fact that what does he have that I don't?

Matt: Oh Gabumon sometimes you can't always get what you want. When I was younger I used to have a crush on Mimi but in the end Mimi got together with Joe and eventually I got over her and got together with Sora. And what about Davis? He had a crush on Kari but then Kari and TK started dating. So in the end you should go for someone who actually cares about you Gabumon. And I know who that is.

Gabumon: Who?

Matt: Palmon.

Gabumon: Palmon likes me?

Matt: laughs lightly You mean you actually haven't noticed?

Gabumon: No I never knew.

Matt: Why don't you get together with her? You two would be perfect for each other.

Gabumon: Thanks Matt.

Matt: No problem. Do you want to go back and join the others now?

Gabumon: I guess.

(Matt and Gabumon go to join the others and find that they are being attacked.)

Matt: Oh no we need to help them Gabumon! Digivolve!

Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolve...

(Before Gabumon can digivolve a digimon throws an attack at him slashing his skin making digital blood come out.)

Palmon: Gabumon no! Leave him alone!

Digimon: Oh Palmon you care so much about this digimon?

Palmon: I love him.

(Matt runs to Gabumon.)

Matt: He's bleeding a lot.

Agumon: You'll pay for that Devimon! Pepper Breath! Pa!

Gabumon: weakly Agumon...protect Palmon...for me...

(Gabumon goes unconscious.)

Devimon: Agumon and Biyomon why don't you two come with me? (throws a dark ball at them trapping them both)

Tai: Agumon no!

Sora: Biyomon!

Kari: Oh no he captured them both!

Gatomon: We'll save them Kari don't worry.

Sora: It looks like he has something against digimon love or something.

Matt: Hey guys Gabumon's in really bad shape. We need to get him to the hospital.

Palmon: Mimi I'll digivolve to Lillimon so we get there faster.

Mimi: Right! Go ahead.

Palmon: Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!

Togemon: Togemon digivolve to... Lillimon!

Matt: I'm coming too!

Others: Us too!

Will Gabumon be saved? Will Gabumon and Palmon get together? Will Agumon and Biyomon get rescued? Keep reading to find out! Oh and please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

PAIRINGS Matt and Sora Joe and Mimi TK and Kari Ken and Yolei Gabumon and Palmon Agumon and Biyomon Veemon and Gatomon Patamon and Renamon Chapter 3

Last time you saw Matt talking with Gabumon, Agumon and Biyomon getting captured and Gabumon being rushed off to the hospital and Palmon showing some of her feelings to Gabumon.

(At the doctors. A lady doctor comes out.)

Doctor: Hello my name is Doctor Sibra. Is that the patient?

Sora: Yes it is.

Doctor: Let me have a look.

Matt: Please save him doctor.

(Doctor Sibra takes Gabumon inside. Matt sits back down and is shaking. Sora puts her hand on his.)

Sora: Matt, Gabumon is going to be all right.

(Suddenly Patamon comes flying with another digimon.)

Patamon: How's Gabumon?

Gatomon: We don't know yet. Who's that?

Patamon: Oh this is my girlfriend Renamon.

Renamon: Hello everyone I hope your friend Gabumon will be all right.

Gomamon: Aww Tentomon why are we the only ones that are single?

Joe: Don't worry Gomamon you'll find someone.

(The Doctor comes back out.)

Matt: How is Gabumon?

Doctor: He can make it if he has an operation but he refuses to. He's saying he'd rather die than go through that. We can't save him if he doesn't have an operation.

Matt: Doctor can we please see him?

Doctor: Of course.

(They all go inside.)

Gabumon: Matt...

Matt: Gabumon why do you refuse to have an operation?

Gabumon: Too...much...pain...

Matt: But you'll die I don't want to lose you, you're my best friend.

Palmon: Gabumon don't die I need you I...love you.

(Everyone gasped. They'd never heard Palmon express her love for Gabumon in public.)

Palmon: Please for me?

Gabumon: Okay...I'll do the operation...and Palmon?

Palmon: Yes?

Gabumon: I love you too.

(Palmon hugs him.)

Palmon: Oh Gabumon I've waited so long too hear that.

Gabumon: I never...knew.

(Gabumon goes unconscious.)

Matt: Doctor!

(Doctor Sibra quickly comes inside.)

Matt: He's agreed to doing the operation.

Doctor: I'm glad to hear it. Will you please step outside?

(They did so.)

Palmon: Mimi do you think Gabumon will be okay?

Mimi: I don't think I know he'll be ok.

Tai: Okay now can we please go rescue Agumon and Biyomon from that crud Devimon?

Kari: We can split up some of us can go save Agumon and Biyomon while the rest of us stay here. Gatomon and I will go with Tai and Sora.

Veemon: I wanna go too then. Can we go Davish?

Davis: Sure cause you and Gatomon wanna be together right?

(Veemon and Gatomon both blush red.)

Kari: Davis stop embarassing them.

Davis: Sorry couldn't help myself.

Tai: Are you done?

Patamon: Tai calm down.

Tai: I'm sorry I'm just worried about Agumon.

Davis: Don't worry about it let's go. Wait isn't anyone else coming?

TK: Patamon and I can come too. Besides it will be hard for me to stay away from my girlfriend. Renamon you come too.

(Kari blushes a deep shade of red.)

Kari: Let's go.

(Kari puts her digivice to Izzy's computer.)

Kari: Digiport Open!

(They all get sucked into the digital world.)

Matt: Good luck you guys.

Mimi: Do you think they'll be ok?

Matt: We'll have to trust them this time they're on their own.

Yolei: They'll be ok. They were all except Davis part of the original Digidestined. They're strong. They'll make it.

Is Yolei right? Will Agumon and Biyomon be saved? Will Gabumon be saved? Will The DigiDestined be able to beat Devimon? Keep reading to find out. 


	4. Chapter 4

PAIRINGS Matt and Sora Joe and Mimi TK and Kari Ken and Yolei Gabumon and Palmon Agumon and Biyomon Veemon and Gatomon Patamon and Renamon Chapter 4

Last time you saw Gabumon refusing to have a operation but eventually agreeing, you saw a bit of romance between Veemon and Gatomon, Gabumon and Palmon, Patamon and Renamon, Sora and Matt, and TK and Kari. You saw some of them leaving to rescue Agumon and Biyomon.

(The Doctor comes out.)

Doctor: Congratulations the operation was successful. You may see Gabumon he's still very weak though.

(The Digidestined and their digimon quickly go inside. Palmon hugs Gabumon.)

Palmon: Oh Gabumon I was so scared I would lose you.

Gabumon: I...never...leave...you...Palmon...or...you...Matt...

Palmon: I love you.

Gabumon: I...love...you...too...Palmon...

Matt: How are you feeling Gabumon?

Gabumon: Like...crap...

(Matt smiled at his friend sympathetically.)

Gabumon: Where...are...the...others?

Matt: They went to save Agumon and Biyomon.

(Gabumon immediately tried to get up and fell. Luckily Matt caught him.)

Matt: Take it easy Gabumon.

Gabumon: I...have...to...save...them...

Matt: You can't Gabumon. Not in your condition.

Gabumon: Please...Matt...Agumon...is...my...best...friend...and...I...was...such...a...jerk...to...him...I...want...to...make...up...for...that...

Matt: Gabumon, Agumon wouldn't want you to risk yourself for him.

Gabumon: Try...to...understand...friendship...Matt...

Matt: Gabumon you try to understand friendship! Do you think Agumon or Biyomon want to lose you?

Gabumon: I...don't care!

(Gabumon tries to get up but Matt pushes him back on.)

Matt: See what I mean? You're still too weak to fight.

Gabumon: I'm...fine...

Palmon: Gabumon please don't fight you're not strong enough!

Gabumon: But...my...friends...need...me...

Palmon: Exactly they need you so if you fight you could die!

Gabumon: Okay...I'll...stay...

(With Agumon and Biyomon.)

Biyomon: Agumon do you think Sora and the others will ever come to save us?

Agumon: Of course Biyo they wouldn't just leave us.

Biyomon: I'm scared Agumon.

Agumon: I'll protect you Biyo I promise I will.

Devimon: Oh isn't that sweet?

Agumon and Biyomon: Devimon!

Devimon: Yes and I've been listening to all your sweet talk! But let me tell you Tai and Sora have forgotten you! They're too busy mourning about Gabumon.

Agumon: Mourning? Why?

Devimon: Oh you mean you haven't heard? Gabumon's been destroyed!

(Agumon and Biyomon gasp.)

Devimon: I can send you to join him if you want!

(Agumon and Biyomon scream and cry in fear.)

Agumon: Tai!

Biyomon: Sora!

Is this the end of the two digimon? Will they believe Devimon? Keep reading to find out! 


	5. Chapter 5

PAIRINGS Matt and Sora Joe and Mimi TK and Kari Ken and Yolei Gabumon and Palmon Agumon and Biyomon Veemon and Gatomon Patamon and Renamon

Chapter 5

Last time you saw Gabumon recovered but was still weak. You also saw Agumon and Biyomon being told lies by Devimon about Gabumon being dead.

Biyomon: Sora please help us! I love you!

Voice: Rosetta Stone!

Agumon: It's Nefertimon! But that means...

Tai: Agumon!

Agumon: Tai!

Tai: Are you guys okay?

Biyomon: Sora!

Sora: Biyomon! Sorry I'm late Gabumon was badly hurt and we didn't want to leave him.

Biyomon: You mean Gabumon's alive?

Sora: Of course he is what do you mean Biyo?

Biyomon: Devimon told us he was dead.

Sora: Don't listen to that creep! Whatever he tells you is not true.

Biyomon: Oh thank god!

Sora: I thought you two broke up.

Biyomon: We're still friends Sora and I still care about him.

Sora: Oh Biyo he's ok he had an operation and he should be fine.

Agumon: He's ok?

Tai: Yeah he's fine. Why, Agumon do you have a guilty conscience?

Agumon: Yeah I was such a jerk to him. I want to make things right.

Tai: You will Agumon. Trust me I know.

Devimon: Isn't this sweet?

TK: Devimon!

Patamon: TK and I defeated you once we'll do it again!

TK: No don't Patamon!

Patamon: But TK why?

TK: I don't want to lose you again!

Kari: TK you need to take the risk.

TK: Kari...I'm scared. Last time Angemon fought Devimon he was destroyed. I don't want that to happen again.

Sora: TK you have to face your fears. Agumon and Biyomon are too weak to digivolve. It's up to you guys. Kari, Davis at least you guys digivolve.

Kari: Right. Nefertimon dedigivolve!

(Nefertimon dedigivolves back to Gatomon.)

Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!

Davis: Flamedramon your turn!

(Flamedramon dedigivolves back to Veemon.)

Veemon: Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!

Renamon: Renamon digivolve to...Kyubimon!

Patamon: Kyubimon! TK I have to digivolve!

TK: No Patamon...I can't...

ExVeemon: V Laser!

Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!

Devimon: Darkness Globe!

(The attack hits Angewomon who goes flying backwards.)

ExVeemon: Angewomon no! Are you ok?

Angewomon: I'm fine protect them.

ExVeemon: But...

Angewomon: Go!

Devimon: Your girlfriend couldn't defeat me! You think you stand a chance?

ExVeemon: V Laser!

Devimon: Darkness globe encircle!

Ex-Veemon: Ahhh!

(Vison)

Davis walked up the stairs into his bedroom.

"Hi Davish!" said Veemon enthusiastically.

Davis looked at him and then suddenly transformed into the Digimon Emperor.

Digimon Emperor: Now Veemon you will be my slave!

Veemon: No!

Digimon Emperor throws a dark ring at Veemon enslaving him

(Vision ends. ExVeemon dedigivolves back to Veemon and collapses.)

Davis: Veemon!

Devimon: He won't wake up for a very long time.

(Angewomon dedigivolves back to Gatomon)

Gatomon: His mind is full of darkness.

Davis: So he won't wake up?

Gatomon: Do you want me to lie?

Davis, TK, Kari, Sora and Tai: Yes.

Gatomon: He will wake up.

Davis: No! He has to.

Will Veemon wake up? Or is this the end of Davis's partner and Gatomon's lover? Keep reading to find out! More GabuPal in the next chapters! LordPata thank you for your reviews and I hope you keep reviewing. Others review too plz! 


	6. Chapter 6

PAIRINGS Matt and Sora Joe and Mimi TK and Kari Ken and Yolei Gabumon and Palmon Agumon and Biyomon Veemon and Gatomon Patamon and Renamon

Chapter 6

Last time you saw Tai, Sora, Kari, TK, Davis, Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon and Renamon coming to rescue Agumon and Biyomon. You also saw TK's fear of losing Patamon and Veemon being put into a deep sleep.

Devimon: I'm afraid this is the end of your friend Veemon!

Patamon: No it can't end like this! TK please let me digivolve you may regret it if you don't! Do you really want to lose Veemon?

TK: No I don't know what to do. I'm not trying to be selfish I just don't want to lose Angemon. (Tears run down eyes)

Patamon: TK you won't lose me we're meant to be friends forever.

TK: But...what if you can't beat him without getting deleted.

Patamon: I'm stronger now TK you have to believe that.

(Kari kneels down besides TK.)

Kari: TK I realise you're scared of losing Patamon and I can't imagine the pain you'll go through if that happens but think about Davis. Think about Gatomon. Imagine they'll go through if they lose Veemon. So please TK face your fears. For all of us.

(TK wipes away his tears.)

TK: You're right Kari I have to believe in Angemon no matter what. Patamon digivolve!

Patamon: Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!

Angemon: Angemon digivolve to...MagnaAngemon!

TK: Save Veemon and defeat Devimon!

Devimon: MagnaAngemon?

MagnaAngemon: This time I will defeat you once and for all.

Devimon: Oh really? Well if you destroy me your friend Veemon will also enter the doors of death.

MagnaAngemon: What does that mean?

Kyubimon: MagnaAngemon don't! We must find a way to wake Veemon up first otherwise we might lose him forever.

Davis: (tears run down his eyes) It's hopeless I'm going to lose my best friend.

TK: Davis?

Davis: What?

TK: You're not going to lose Veemon.

(TK put a hand on Davis's shoulder.)

TK: We may not have gotten along from the beginning but Davis we're a team. We're all in this together. Don't give up hope!

(As TK said that a light started glowing around Veemon's body.)

Gatomon: TK thats the crest of hope! Everyone do what TK did!

Kari: Uh Gatomon what exactly did TK do?

Gatomon: Be a friend!

Kari: Okay then.

(Kari puts an arm around Davis.)

Kari: Davis, Veemon is under a darkness spell. If we can make him come back into the light then he can be saved. And he will be saved. Believe in the power of light Davis.

(Another light glowed.)

Sora: Davis your love for Veemon can save him. All of us love Veemon. And love can't be driven apart even by the powers of darkness.

Gatomon: That's right Veemon I love you. More then anything in this world. So don't leave me now.

Tai: Veemon, Davis be strong and believe in each other.

(All the lights come together as one on Veemon and his body glows. After awhile the light fades away and Veemon opens his eyes.)

Veemon: Thankyou everyone.

Davis: Veemon!

Veemon: Davish!

(They hug.)

Gatomon: Veemon...

Veemon: Gatomon...

(They hug as well and even kiss.)

MagnaAngemon: Time to finish the job! Gate of Destiny!

(Devimon is defeated. MagnaAngemon dedigivolves back to Patamon and runs to Veemon.)

Patamon: Veemon! I'm so glad you're ok!

Veemon: Thank you Patamon I'm glad you and TK didn't separate again. May you always be together.

Patamon: Thanks Veemon you really had me worried there. I mean I couldn't imagine if we'd lost you.

Veemon: Right back at ya.

Davis: TK?

TK: Yeah Davis?

Davis: Thank you.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

PAIRINGS Matt and Sora Joe and Mimi TK and Kari Ken and Yolei Gabumon and Palmon Agumon and Biyomon Veemon and Gatomon Patamon and Renamon

Chapter 7

Last time you saw Veemon being healed and the close bonding between all the DigiDestined. And for all those who have been waiting for GabuPal this chapter is for you!

(The Digidestined after defeating Devimon return home to the others.)

Agumon: Gabumon!

Gabumon: Agumon...I'm so sorry mate...

Agumon: Hey me too, man. I should never have said what I did. Hey Gabumon?

Gabumon: Yeah?

Agumon: I guess this is a good time to remember the Crest of Friendship right?

(Gabumon smiled then all of a sudden he started coughing out blood.)

Matt: Gabumon! Kari call Doctor Sibra!

(Kari rushed to the phone and called the Doctor who came immediately and Gabumon was still coughing out blood.)

Doctor: It's nothing to worry about but maybe shouldn't give him any solid foods his body is unable to digest at the moment.

Matt: So will he be ok?

Doctor: Yes he'll be fine.

Gabumon: Palmon...stay with me...

Palmon: I always will Gabumon. We're soulmates.

Matt: Guess we'll leave you two alone then.

Sora: Yeah have fun.

(The others leave, leaving only Gabumon and Palmon.)

Gabumon: Palmon?

Palmon: Hmm?

Gabumon: Why didn't you ever tell me that you had feelings for me?

Palmon: I don't know I was afraid that you might not think of me in that way. You know as more then a friend.

Gabumon: Oh Palmon how could anyone not like you?

Palmon: (blushes) Thanks Gabumon.

(Gabumon and Palmon kiss which soon becomes a tongue exchange and then leads into the digimon making out until they both fall asleep still on top of each other. During the next few days both Gabumon and Palmon were very quiet and also Palmon was acting weird, she was throwing up and eating a lot.)

Mimi: Hey Matt can I talk to you alone?

Matt: Sure Mimi.

(Matt and Mimi go to another room.)

Mimi: Don't you notice Gabumon and Palmon's strange behaviour?

Matt: Yeah of course I do. Do you think we should ask them?

Mimi: Maybe in private. (peeks out) Hey Palmon, Gabumon can we talk to you guys for a sec?

(They both looked nervous but came inside anyhow.)

Matt: Okay guys what's up you two have been acting weird?

Gabumon: Well...uh we had...

Palmon: We had sex!

(Matt and Mimi's mouths dropped open.)

Mimi: You...what? Oh my god!

Palmon: That's not all.

Matt: What else?

Palmon: I think I'm pregnant.

Matt and Mimi: WHAT?!

Gabumon: Okay Palmon this doesn't seem to be going too well. Aren't you guys happy?

Matt: Well we're happy of course but this is just unexpected.

Mimi: Also we have to call Dr. Sibra to make sure you are pregnant.

Palmon: Right.

(Mimi calls up Dr. Sibra.)

Doctor: Yes she definetly is pregnant.

Palmon: Should we tell the others, Mimi?

Mimi: If you want to.

(Mimi and Palmon go to the others. Matt and Gabumon go next to them.)

Palmon: Hey everyone I bet you're all wondering what this is about right?

(They all nod.)

Palmon: Well this may come as a shock but I'm pregnant.

(Silence. Finally Biyomon broke it.)

Biyomon: That's great Palmon!

Agumon: Yeah we're all really happy for you and Gabumon.

Tai: Congratulations!

Matt: Yeah congrats you guys we'll support you both all the way through.

Gabumon: Thanks Matt. 


	8. Chapter 8

PAIRINGS Matt and Sora Joe and Mimi TK and Kari Ken and Yolei Gabumon and Palmon Agumon and Biyomon Veemon and Gatomon Patamon and Renamon

Chapter 8

Last time you saw the digidestined returning back from defeating Devimon. You also saw Gabumon and Palmon having sex and Palmon falling pregnant. This chapter is for PataRena and VeeGato fans!

Patamon: I'd like to announce something as well.

TK: Go ahead Patamon.

Patamon: Renamon and I have decided to get married.

All: Married?!

Patamon: Yeah well you know.

(Suddenly a hole appears underneath Gatomon and she falls through.)

Kari & Veemon: Gatomon!

(The hole closes up.)

Veemon: Oh no where did Gatomon dissapear to?

Patamon: Do you think it's Devimon again?!

TK: It can't be you defeated him.

Kari: Who cares who it is?

Veemon: Yeah we have to get Gato back.

Mimi: Palmon should stay here since she's pregnant.

Palmon: Mimi I'm fine.

Matt: I think its a good idea for Palmon to stay. Gabumon and Biyomon can stay with her. That is Biyo if you can bear staying away from Agumon.

Biyomon: Oh shut up Matt of course I can.

Matt: So Sora, Mimi and I will stay while the rest of you rescue Gatomon.

Palmon: Oh thanks you guys.

(With Gatomon.)

Gatomon: Where am I?

Voice: Hello Princess Tailia.

Gatomon: Who are you?

(The voice showed himself it was a digimon Gatomon had never seen before.)

Voice: I am Hillmon (hes a fan-made digimon hes not real) do you not remember Tailia?

Gatomon: My name is Gatomon. What do you want with me?

Hillmon: What I wanted last time. For you to truly become my sister

Gatomon: I don't have any siblings. I think you're confusing me with another Gatomon cause I'm definetly not a princess either.

Hillmon: You don't remember your past Tailia?

Gatomon: No the last thing I remember was being taken by Myotismon. Oh how those days were cruel and full of hatred. And then I met Kari and we defeated Myotismon but I lost my dearest friend Wizardmon.

Hillmon: I see.

Gatomon: You probably think I'm pretty stupid huh?

Hillmon: No its not that Ta...I mean Gatomon it's just I was going to punish you for something you don't even remember and I don't feel great about it.

Gatomon: That's ok but I forgive you.

Hillmon: Thank you Gatomon.

Gatomon: teasingly Don't you mean Tailia?

(Hillmon laughed.)

Hillmon: So what do you know about Wizardmon?

Gatomon: He was my best friend. Why?

Hillmon: He was an evil digimon.

Gatomon: So was I. I worked for Myotismon.

Hillmon: You're evil.

Gatomon: Not anymore.

Hillmon: If you worked with Myotismon I must destroy you! Hills Collide! (the attack sends Gatomon flying and she crashes into a wall.)

Gatomon: Ahhhh! Stop!

Voice: Tempest Wing!

(The attack stops Hillmon in his tracks.)

Kari: Gatomon are you okay?

Gatomon: Yeah I'm fine Kari.

Flamedramon: Gatomon! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought I'd lost you.

Gatomon: I'd never leave you Flamedramon! That's for sure.

Kari: Gatomon it's time to digivolve original style!

Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!

Hillmon: to Kari Why are you defending that digimon? She's evil.

Kari: No she's not. Gatomon's my digimon partner and I'm the one of the Digidestined.

Hillmon: The DigiDestined? The children chosen to protect both worlds?

Yolei: That's us! Why are you trying to hurt Gatomon?

Hillmon: She worked for Myotismon.

Tai: She was confused at that time because Myotismon had erased all her memories of Kari and how Gatomon was searching for her for a long time. Myotismon captured Gatomon in order to get Kari but even when he got Kari Gatomon protected her from Myotismon.

Hillmon: And what about Wizardmon?

Gatomon: Wizardmon followed what I did. When I left Myotismon's side he did too. He even sacrificed himself to save Kari and I. Do you still think he was evil?

Hillmon: I don't know what to think. But I will leave you now. But remember this is not the end it's only the beginning. (dissapears)

(All the digimon dedigivolved back into their rookie forms.)

Veemon: Gatomon!!

Gatomon: Veemon!!

(The two hugged and kissed.) 


End file.
